Magnificent One Shots
by Arsao Tome
Summary: One shots for the Magnificents.
1. Ranma vs Danzo

The team had went to Konoha for Naruto's jonin test. Ranma was there with him to give him a a pep-talk. "You can do this, Naru." He said, "with the training you got from me you have became unstoppable." Naruto was getting dressed in his gear. He was in a sleeveless hoodie, tights, boots, gauntlets, a chest plate and chainmail on his left arm.(1)

"I'm ready boss," he said.

"You know that they are not going to respect you regardless of what you did for these lands. Show them their mistake." Naruto nodded and left to fight, Ranma smirked then he frowned. "You coming out or are you going to hide in the shadows 'Batman'?" Just then a kunai was thrown at him, he smacked the handle and it flew right back at the person who in turn dodged it, revealing himself.

He had a blank face mask on and dressed like an ANBU, Ranma's smirk turned into an evil grin. "Oh I'm so having fun right now." He tossed off his trench and made his lance disappear. Ranma was now in a black sleeveless under armor shirt, cargo pants, his bracers and boots. "Well, let's dance." The fight was on, the ANBU was fighting up a storm. Ranma was on him and hit a dragon claw combo. Ending with the ANBU with six claw marks across his chest with his arms and head cutoff.

"Still the champ," he said as he cleaned his hands, ran a hand through his hair and flicked his sweat on to the corpse. "Better head up to the box if I want to see Naruto kick some ass." So he went up to the box seats.

Later Ranma had came up to the Hokage's box and walked in, he sat down next to Serenity as Danzo was next to him. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he kissed his goddess of a wife. Then they looked on, Ranma pulled out a fan and flicked it open. "Your plan didn't work huh Danzo?" The one eyed man looked at him. As he tossed him the faceplate, if Danzo was nervous he didn't show it.

"Oh I see," said Serenity. "You think that if Ranma, who is my husband by the way, was killed I come running to you and you'd use my powers to control all of the Elemental Countries? I'd rather rip your damned face off!"

"Ah but you see my dear," he said. "You won't have a choice!" He attacked Ranma as the Dragon King and Dark King of Chaos stood, drew his 'Dragon's claw' dagger and slashed his chest. Danzo held his hand over wound trying to stop the bleeding. "It's a flesh wound."

"Really?" Said Ranma, "what if I did this? _Chaotic Dragon Jutsu:__Igneus Dragon's Cruor!_(2)" Just then the blood in Danzo started to burn. He died horribly, "I guess your dreams are over huh?" Meanwhile Naruto had won his match and was chosen to be a jonin. The rest of the team cheered and celebrated with him as Ranma and Serenity applauded him. "NICE GOING KID!"

"Naruto will make a fine jonin don't you think dear?" Said Serenity, Ranma nodded.

End (...for now)

Notes: 1. Think Ieyasu Tokugawa in 'Sengoku Basara 3'. 2. Burning Dragon's Blood.


	2. Witch and Wizard

As The Allgood family were about to be hung for being witches and wizards the skies had turned dark, wind was blowing hard as lightening was striking the ground. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Said the Leader of the New Order. Then a huge, bright flash and a loud boom was heard. On the gallows were 10 people appeared out of nowhere their leader stood up. They were all dressed in black uniforms, their was in front of them, raise up a hand and pulled off his hood.

That was when the Leader of the New Order paled as he saw the leader. Who had a smirk on his face. He had long black hair, blue, silted eyes and was slightly tanned. He raised a hand. "HANG THEM!" Screamed the leader, "HANG THEM NOW!" When one of the guards was about to hang them, a kunai stabbed his hand he looked at it as his hand was squirting blood and another one split his 'Adam's Apple' he died and fell off of the gallows.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" Just then they were surrounded by guards and the hero leader closed his eyes and snapped his fingers and everyone had removed their clothes and everyone saw the most powerful team in all reality. The Magnifcents, then guards attacked and they fought them off .

Falcon threw one of his 'Falcon-kunais' killing guards left and right.

Ron and Xander were shooting anything that moves.

Harry was stunning and flinging guards left and right and in to walls.

Naruto had climbed up to the gallows and started to untie the Allgood family.

Guards were trying to kill them and Danny pulled them down throw the gallows.

Static was shocking guards left and right as Gear was either knocking them out or tying them up.

Ben was using Forearms fighting the guards as Ichigo was cutting New Order supporters down left and right. As the guards and New Order sympathizers were falling Ranma was slowly walking to their leader, did a standing jump holding his lance then he looked at the leader who was now cowarding. "So, not so fun with you on the other side is it?" Said Ranma, then he grabbed a microphone and had the cameras focused on to him. "May I have your attention please?" He said, "the New Order has fallen, as you can see. I shall do you a favor we will take all of the 'witches and wizards' with us."

Just then, half of that world's population was gone never to be seen again.

Note: This was inspired by James Patterson's 'Witch and Wizard'.


End file.
